


Light In the Dark

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BookSpoilers, Drama, Gen, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, PostPg.511
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after CoLS, page 511. If you haven't read all 6 books, *SPOILERS*! Alec sits alone in the Darkness of the subway hurt over losing Magnus, when he has an unexpected visitor.</p><p>(Inspired from CC's Teaser Art)<br/>[I didn't add characters in the tags to avoid story spoilers!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in the subway, after the Maureen incident. I don't think Alec could have gone home right away. I believe he would have stayed there for a while, wallowing in grief (wouldn't we all?) and this is where that story starts.

 

“Hey…” A gentle voice sounded in the Darkness. He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked up tiredly, blinking through his tears and in the gloom saw a figure looming over him. “Are you okay?”

“Who… who are you?” he croaked, voice made hoarse from hours of sobbing. _‘Not that it matters… nothings matters anymore…’_

“It doesn’t matter…” the stranger said, mirroring his thoughts. He kneeled down to get to eye level with Alec who was sitting on the floor hugging his knees trying to make himself as small as possible. “I need to speak to you.”

He fumbled in the dark and got something out of his pocket. He held it up, and the tunnel lighted up with colours. Alec gasped at the sight and fresh tears fell from his eyes. He buried his head between his knees shutting out the painful sight that reminded him of Magnus.

If he had looked at the stranger, he would have seen he was very young, about 17 years old and he had blue skin. His hair was raven black and a set of twisted horns protruded from his temples. Even so, he was very beautiful.

Alec was struggling to breathe through sobs after the harsh reminder that brought the recent events in the surface again. His nails where he hugged his knees were buried in his flesh drawing blood but he didn’t care. This pain was nothing. He felt strong but gentle fingers prying his hand open and handing him something. “Alexander. Look at me.”

He flinched at the name like he’d been slapped and shook his head. “Don’t… Please, don’t call me that…”

“I’m sorry…” said the voice kindly. “Alec, please look at me… I need to talk to you.” Hesitating, he slowly lifted his head.

The witchlight was in his hand now, and the colours were gone. Taking in the stranger he thought he was unusually beautiful, considering his demon marks, and also looked very kind. He almost looked as good as Magnus. _‘Almost. **No one** is like him…’_ When his eyes, sunken blue, devoid of life, puffed up and red from crying met the stranger's dark, almost black ones, like Isabelle’s, the younger boy gasped quietly and a great sadness came upon his face. _‘Why?’_ Alec wondered idly. _‘Why does **he** look so sad?’_

“I can help you…” the boy said. “If you let me…”

“No one can help me…” he whispered, broken.

Another look of anguish was reflected in the young Warlock’s face. _“Please.”_ He pleaded, and reached for Alec.

Absentmindedly, the Shadowhunter pondered if he was going to kill him. ‘ _Angel, I hope he does…’_ he thought. The boy reached out, touching his middle and index finger to Alec’s forehead and whispering something. Blue sparks came out causing Alec to gasp once more and squeeze his eyes shut. The pain hit him like a wave and he fought to keep it together.

After a minute, the whispers stopped and he felt something different. The pain had subsided a little, and he was able to breathe easier. It felt like he’d taken morphine. He could tell it was only a temporary measure though. The young Warlock was breathing heavily from the exertion.

“Why would you do that?” Alec asked. He took a minute answering, trying to pull it together, and the Nephilim finally noticed his overall appearance. Everything he wore was black, his clothes and boots reminding him eerily of himself. But there was a big difference. His Raven hair, and also his shirt, were covered with glitter. Alec took a sharp breath and felt the familiar stab of pain at the reminder. Thankfully it was dulled because of the spell.

“Now.” The boy ordered, regained his composure. “ _Listen to me._ ” His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden sharpness in the younger one's voice, but he nodded, paying attention. “I know…” The Warlock stated quietly, and put his hands on Alec’s shoulders “It’s hard. I know the pain is too much. I know, you think everything is over, that nothing matters, nothing, will ever be okay again.”

Tears swam in Alec’s eyes once more. “How…?” he whispered.

The grip on his shoulders tightened momentarily, and a flash of anguish passed through the kid’s eyes, but disappeared quickly. “I know!” he said fiercer failing to control his emotions “That you wish you were dead! That you believe everyone would be better off without you! That no one loves you, or ever did…”

Silent tears were falling from Alec’s eyes, as he stared at the boy, frozen in shock. _‘Why are you telling me that? Why did you dull my pain with your spell, only to cause me even more with your words?’_ he thought. _‘All he did was speak the truth though…’_ Another voice in his head added.

 **“** Hey…” said the boy once more, his voice soft and his eyes gentle again. “Please don’t cry…” he added pained, and wiped his tears off. Alec could only stare, waiting.

“I came here… to tell you, you are wrong. So wrong… Yes, it _is_ hard, and the pain is too much. But nothing’s over yet. I **_promise_** you, it’s gonna be okay. I **_Swear_** to you! I swear, no one will be better off if you die! **_Everyone_** loves you! You are more loved than you will ever know, and if you were to die, it would shatter them.”

Alec muttered something under his breath and the kid paused.

“What?”

“…not everyone… the one who matters the most doesn’t… He hates me…” he lowered his head resting his forehead on his knees hiding his face.

“Is that right?”

Alec only nodded, without lifting his face.

“If **_anything_** were to happen to you, Magnus Bane would be dead minutes after you.” Something in the way the stranger said the name made him look up surprised. There was affection in his voice, and also in the dark eyes looking at him now. He was smiling softly.

“How would you know? That might have been true in the past… but not anymore…”

“Because I’ve seen the future.” He stated simply. Alec gaped at him. “I’ve seen him break, at the mere thought of you hurt and I know how impossibly much he loves you.”

Alec couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone, sentence, but for some unknown reason, he felt the young Warlock was telling the truth, he felt he could trust him. “You… future?? What??” he stuttered.

The kid laughed, a beautiful musical laugh. “As you may have noticed,” he winked. “I am a Warlock.” Alec’s eyes went wide once more at the familiar gesture. “And I am quite powerful, if I may say so myself…” *bright smile* “It helps that I had a great teacher though. You asked who I am… I am the High Warlock’s right hand, and I have the ability to move through time.”

Alec was beyond shocked, trying to absorb all he heard, breathing heavily to fend off the pain that threatened to return at the constant reminders of Magnus. “That explains the glitter…” was all he could manage in return.

The younger boy laughed again.

After a minute, having pulled it together somehow, Alec whispered “I’m glad he’s not alone…” _‘even if I was so easily replaced…’_ “Is he… is he happy?”

“Immensely so.” Answered the kid without losing a beat.

Alec smiled sadly. “I’m glad…” and he meant it, even though it hurt “He deserves to be happy…”

“As do you.” Came the sombre answer. “And I promise you **_will_** be. You just have to be patient. Everything is going to be alright.” He squeezed his shoulders lightly. “Look at me.” He did. “ ** _I promise._** ” He said again. “Ok? You just have to hang in there…” He let go. “Trust me.”

Alec nodded uncertainly. He did, but still he found it hard to believe. It all felt like some weird dream.

“C’mon now.” The boy said getting up and offering him his hand “You are not staying here. You’ll catch a cold.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get the chance “I don’t care that you don’t care! Up, now!” The Warlock ordered and he obeyed, taking his hand.

“One last thing… I’m sorry, but the spell I used on you isn’t going to last much longer, the time-leap weakened my powers… When it wears off, remember what I told you. You can make it through this. I know how strong you really are! Now, off you go!” he smiled “Go home. And don’t forget! Even if it feels like some weird dream, what I told you is still the truth.”

Alec was staring completely dumbfounded at the boy who seemed to read his thoughts like an open book. He didn’t know what to make of this overwhelming situation.

Unexpectedly the young Warlock moved closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then hugged him tightly. He froze.

“Be safe.” He whispered in his ear. “I love you… **Dad**.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever posted! ^_^ Hope you liked it!!! (was it clear enough who the person was? was it too obvious?)


End file.
